The story of the egoistical(?), cynical(?) older brother
by RainForest945
Summary: In which a kid in jr.high coming home only to find something incomprehensible that'll change his way of living.
1. Prologue OK?

_Prologue_

When I came home today, surprisingly I found a living creature.

As usual my parents were gone, no burglar or thieves either, but a little seemingly harmless creature which walked on four legs.

Apparently this little creature is supposed to be my brother.


	2. Chapter 1 OK?

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped his mouth as he put the paper down. After living with the carefree couple for roughly 12 years his parents still amaze him.

'I thought that whatever my parents do would no longer surprise me. It seems that I underestimated them. To think that they would leave a baby in the hands of a middle school student.'

'I mean who does that?'

Putting thoughts of his parents aside, the raven haired man walked toward the crib in order to further examine his new family member.

The kid was awake, looking around hastily with his tear filled eyes. As if he'd cry out any minute now, that is until the teen entered his field of view. The tears in his big blue eyes stopped their little marche down his rosy cheek.

Children are such bizarre individual. They can turn those frowns upside down for the most insignificant things. They are unpredictable and difficult to understand since their action make as much sense as a person diagnosed with ADHD, all thoughts connected with another in a way others could never understand.

'However much more difficult to deal with.' The teen thought to himself.

"I'm Fair, I'm going to make sure that you'll survive, nothing more nothing less." The teen said, in a monotone manner. As the words flew out of his mouth so did the tears, the tears began to march yet again. From the kid's eyes down the cheek and then onto the pillow below him.

Fair began to ponder if it was the monotone voice or his stoic expression that upset the kid, it might even be the both of them.

"Hey, calm down kid. Don't cry with those eyes that shares the same color as me." The middle schooler said mildly while he reached out a hand to wipe the child's tears. As the hand moved closer the child began to smile putting an end to the stream of tears.

The child reached out his tiny arms as if asking for a hug. Fair who isn't very fond of bothersome situation decided to grant the little one's wish. Fair replaced his hands around the child's waist and brought him up to his chest.

"I need to buy you some necessary stuff. So, play nice like your name. Alright?"

"Nice."


	3. Chapter 2 OK?

Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that you're Nice's brother?! The guy had a brother?!" The guy who was introduced as Murasaki exclaimed loudly, interrupting Fair.

"Silence. You're making my ears ring." Fair said while pointing a gun toward the glasses wearing minimum holder, and a "pang!" then a "thud" the guy was down.

"Murasaki kun!" The little miss with a tail shouted in panic, sucessfully alarming everyone excluding the culprit who shot Murasaki himself. The man in the lab coat was about to use his minimum until Fair stopped him.

"Relax, it wont hurt him. I only injected him with some substance that'll leave minimum holders paralyzed for a while. He should have calmed down before he'll be able to move again."

"I assume that you're not using something like general anaesthetic."

"Nope, this thing hold no effect against ordinary people. This substance only resonate with those extraordinary brains of a minimum holder."

"A drug that only affect minimum holders, I've never heard of something like this."

"That's only natural, I never announced my research results. Besides I prefer keeping my scientific findings to my self."

"Does that research have anything to do with why that guy, Moral "killed" you?" Everyone in the cafe twisted their head toward the entrance, the one who entered was the bearer of the sonic minimum. Also the younger brother of our protagonist, Nice. It was the second time the brothers met for whole 5 years.

"Yo, you uncute brat. You didn't even come to visit me in the hospital." Compared to Nice who wore a serious face Fair's attitude was rather indifferent. "Answer me." Silence spread through the room. The atmosphere stiffened. It was clear that one had no intention of telling while the other one didn't plan on letting the subject slip. The only common trait between them was the determination in their eyes that resembled the sky.

"Well, well, well. Don't de so stiff both of you~ I'm really sorry, usually this guy-" Perhaps he couldn't endure the atmosphere in the room anymore, Birthday tried to lighten up the mood. However it didn't take long for Nice to interrupt him mid sentence. "Birthday, not now." Short but effective, it didn't take long before Birthday retreated back to the safety zone behind his childhood friend.

"Fair..."

"Well all I can tell you is that your outstanding brain have failed you this time. I have my ways of keeping information from leaking, so I can tell that Moral have no knowledge of my research."

"Got any clues about his motive?"

"No idea, that's what I'd like to know. One day all of sudden I lost my conscious, and when I wake up I find out that I've been dead for 5 years. On top of that **the brat who couldn't reach my shoulder** is now **taller than me**." Fair sighed multiple times while sharing his story, however it seems that the last part was what bothered him the most as he increased volume around certain periods.

"The bastard was a talented one, so I don't think it was jealousy or something like those afternoon dramas. Beside we weren't close, so I honestly haven't got a clue why the guy did it."

"Fair!"

"Hmm?"

"You're lying, you have a habit of rubbing your right thumb against your index finger when your lying." The older sibling's eyes widened, he probably didn't think that Nice would notice something as trival like this.

"So this was why you always could tell when I was lying. I really can't get away this time can I?"


	4. Chapter 3 OK?

_Author note: Disclaimers? Someone told me to do it so yea I own nothing except for my oc Fair._

_Or else I wouldn't be here writing fanfic and Fair wouldn't be an oc :3_

_BTW I've written 3 chapters and a prologue within 3 years it's a friggin miracle! I suppose that just mean how much I've fallen for Hamatora :D_

* * *

Chapter 3

A sigh left the young man's mouth as he scruffed his head. A gesture that conveys his feelings of being outwitted by his younger brother and left with no way out.

"I suppose I have no other choice do I?" Putting his gun away into his pocket Fair finally looked into Nice's eyes. Slowly opening his mouth and gave Nice a cheeky smile.

However what followed wasn't an explanation but the sudden appearance of shrouds of mist, thick enough to cover Fair from everyone's field of view. When the mist faded out Fair was nowhere to be found. That's how I'd like to continue the story but that is simply not the truth. Fair was still sitting there in the same position. However Nice had moved from his position in front of the entrance. Fearing that his brother may escape through other ways, Nice used his minimum when the mist appeared and gripped onto his brother's arm. However there was no sign of struggling, his brother sat still and nothing in the room had changed. He began to ponder about the purpose of the mist until his legs gave out on him and with a 'thud' the number of corpses on the floor increased by one, two, three and so on. All the minimum holders in the cafe.

"Brat if you think you've pushed me into a corner you better think twice. Didn't I always tell you to pay attention to details? No matter how small, how insignifican they seem to be." Free from restrain Fair said nonchalantly, while walked toward the now unoccupied exit.

"Why do you think I put my gun away into my pocket at that moment? Besides I wouldn't be able to escape as long as you are the holder of the sonic minimum, since that wasn't going to change any time soon so I decided to take the matter into my own hands"

"Now then take your recovering, because you know it's difficult to catch up when you've been "dead" for 5 years." With that said Fair closed the door and vanished into the town.


	5. Chapter 4 OK?

pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web Regular', 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Helvetica Neue', 'BBAlpha Sans', 'S60 Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"'Geez, not much have changed the last 5 years I missed out on.'br /The young man who was "dead" for 5 years thought to himself, as he took another bite of the hamburger he had /To be honest he wasn't particularly interested in the changes that have occurred. The only reason he is walking around aimlessly is because he is searching for /So there's absolutely no such thing as him running away from /span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /spanbr /It didn't take long for him to arrive at his /"Yo Mao. Long time no see."br /"Y-you!"br /"Fa-air?! Bu-bu-but how?!"br /The informant was rather surprised at the sight of the supposedly dead person eating a /"Now, now. I'm not the one who's supposed to tell you things. You're the one who's supposed to tell me."br /"Alright. What are you after?"br /Realizing that Fair's not going to talk, Mao let the subject slip. As soon it came to business the informant regained his /"2 questions."br /"Firstly did Nice ever come here for information concerning a certain person called Moral?"br /"Lastly Art's whereabout."br /For once the laid back expression on Fair disappeared, not completely however there were hints of seriousness compared to /Fair came to know the kid in the Facultas academy. The reason Fair came to know him was due to the fact Art was a spectacular kid, he had the potential of becoming a minimum holder however he never developed any minimum. But that wasn't the only reason, ever since Facultas academy Art and Nice have been close friends. Since Nice and Fair are siblings, naturally Art and Fair met each other and became /Yet the kid haven't visited him once during his stay at the hospital, and according to the guy with the glasses Art was the one who brought him to /"I can't help you with the latter, and the concerning first request you should know that it's against my policies. I can't possibly sell any information concerning my clien-"br /Before Mao even finished the sentence Fair swiftly lifted up a hand, showing five /"Yes, your brother did come here asking about this professor Moral. Now the payment please."br /And with that Mao had a quick change of /Half satisfied Fair gave him the bag he was carrying around and left in a hurry. When he was gone a satisfied Mao opened it in order to count the money, inside the bag he found 5 burgers. The emotionless expression vanished, in it's place was an angry one. But nothing could be done since Fair was already gone./pre 


End file.
